Blathers
General information * Blathers is a brown owl with red cheeks. His feet and his beak are yellow and he only wears a green bow tie. * He's the museum curator but he doesn't want to finish his doctorate. * He has a sister called Celeste who also works at the museum. * He was in his mid-twenties in Animal Crossing: Wild World. So, nowadays he must be in his mid-thirties. * He's afraid of bugs. Indeed, when the player gives away a bug to the museum, Blathers is disgusted and can refer to her mother who fed him with some of them when he was a child. Celeste is besides ashamed of her brother's phobia. * His birthday is September, 24th. * An amiibo figure of Blathers has been sold individually since December, 17th, 2015 in Japan and January, 22nd, 2016 in North America. For more information, see here. Appearances * ���� Dōbutsu no Mori + (2001) Blathers is the museum curator. He can't identify fossils because he hasn't finished his forming. So the player must send the fossils to another town's museum to indentify them. * ' ''Animal Crossing (2002)' Blathers is the museum curator. He can't identify fossils because he hasn't finished his forming. So the player must send the fossils to another town's museum to indentify them. * '���� Dōbutsu no Mori e+ (2003)' Blathers is the museum curator. He can't identify fossils because he hasn't finished his forming. So the player must send the fossils to another town's museum to indentify them. * ' Animal Crossing: Wild World (2005)' Now, Blathers has finished his forming so he can identify the fossils himself. He's also helped by his sister. * ' Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008)' Blathers is a trophy. * ' Animal Crossing: City Folk (2008)' Blathers is still the museum curator. * ' Animal Crossing Clock (2009)' This character can appear in the background. * ' Animal Crossing: New Leaf (2012)' Blathers is still the museum curator. * ' Animal Crossing Plaza (2013)' Blathers is a non-playable character. * ' Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014)' Blathers appears as a trophy. *'DLC of Mario Kart 8 (2015)' Blathers appears during the Animal Crossing's race in the second DLC released on April, 2015. * ' Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer (2015)' The player can decorate Blathers' house if he calls him with the amiibo Phone. * ' Super Mario Maker (2015)' Blathers is a playable character. * ' Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival (2015)' Blathers is a playable character. He can wear six outfits including his bow tie. He also appears in a few stories. Gallery BlathersAC.jpg|Blathers, ''Dōbutsu no Mori +, 2001 BlathersACWW.jpg|Blathers, Animal Crossing: Wild World, 2005 BlathersACCF.jpg|Blathers, Animal Crossing: City Folk, 2008 BlathersACNL.jpg|Blathers, Animal Crossing: New Leaf, 2012 Category:Characters Category:Nice people Category:Animal Crossing Category:Animal Crossing: Wild World Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Animal Crossing: City Folk Category:Animal Crossing: New Leaf Category:Animal Crossing Plaza Category:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Super Mario Maker Category:Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer Category:Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival